Melodies of Two wolves
by Neon Synthesis
Summary: Its a short story i started up a few moments ago tel me if anythings unclear kkkk anybody who reads it
1. Chapter 1

Melody of two wolves

Chapter 1-Enter my life

"Grossly, full of bread. That's _you _alright," Shugo joked, giggling. Then she stopped and sighed, when nothing but silence followed. Everybody in her group were staring at her as if she had just declared herself gay. One of them rolled their eyes.

_They wouldn't understand. They don't read fine literature_…. Hugo assured herself, ticked off.

"Yeah…. Um…you were saying George, about Molly? And the prom fiasco?"

"Right! Before uh….the lit nerd here interrupted……"

"Excuse me?!" Hugo exclaimed, burning blood rising to her face.

"What? Am I _wrong_?" attacked George, turning his attention to her. "Explain those books crammed into your jacket, and always having your grimy nose stuck in some retarded "classic" books

Hugo immediately blushed crimson, but she definitely wasn't backing down. "Oh! So there's something wrong with spending my time on something useful, that'll benefit my dreams?" she attacked. "You'd rather have me share a future with you, working all day at Burger King repeating _What's your order? Over and over again_, wasting my time and money on prepping myself in front of a mirror?

Maybe I should get myself five boyfriends like you!"

The boy teen was silent, his hand shaking in rage. Apparently, her last words stung him hard, on both his reputation and his ego. It seemed like she would win an argument, for once.

"I'd like to see _anyone _talk to a nerd like you!" someone in the room hooted.

"Tch, you'd probably have to _pay_ someone to go out with you…." A girl's voice snickered.

"God, calm down, lit nerd. I know you get high on those books, but seriously….." The room fell to fits of laughter, uncontrollable giggles and fits, and one of the girls was rolling on the floor, covering her mouth. Soon, the whole place was abuzz of teenagers snickering and throwing disdainful looks at her.

The teen boy had joined in their laughter immediately, safely supported by the whole class. He stuck out his tongue, smiling.

Hugo felt like ripping them all apart. Maybe she should, then she wouldn't have to deal with these buffoons for the rest of the freshman school year. Flushed with embarrassment and trembling anger, she tried to calm down. She took her seat, hugging her head. Don't cry…….she told herself, vigorously chewing her lips.

Just ignore those idiots…..she told herself again and again, trying to drown out their voices with her own. But every now and then she would catch "lit nerd" or "she's so clueless about life."

The loud chatter of words droned on and on, like the drilling, vexing buzz of bees.

"CLASS WILL YOU SHUT UP!!," roared an impending, booming voice. Everybody jumped and froze, in awkward positions and poses. Frantically, they scrambled over for their seats, several fell to the floor and were trampled with.

Hugo took a peek, to see what was going and found herself blushing. Next to the rounded, mustached man with a short buzz- cut and squat spectacles, her teacher, stood a teenager. He shoulders were comfortably high, and his tanned body slender yet strong, wearing a white t-shirt and denims, a _body of wax_. His face was relaxed, eyebrows at rest, and his hair gleamed coffee-brown.

And his eyes….were something mysterious. They were half indifferent and for some reason, cool. They showed no signs of interest to anything, yet they seemed to bursting with life, aware and observing.

They reminded Hugo of a leopard's nature, to remain still until something interesting crossed your eyes.

But the scariest thing was, he was staring straight at her, of all people. She began to feel faint and dizzy, and quickly glanced away. The teenager raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Class, now that you've returned to where you should've been….." the red-faced teacher puffed, annoyed. Hugo and the rest of the class laughed. Mr. Goldburns, their over-sized, bloating, red-faced teacher, looked like a disfigured balloon when he puffed like that. "SILENCE," he roared again, his face swelling again. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE ME AFTER CLASS WITH YOUR PARENTS,"

Everybody in the class straightened up almost immediately, hands folded in completely gentlemanly etiquette, trying to look innocent. Mr. Goldburns meant whatever he said.

Mr. Goldburns puffed again, daring anybody to laugh under the watch of his narrowed, serpentine eyes. Finally, he inhaled deeply and announced, "Today, a newcomer from Dallas, Texas, will be joining our class." He motioned bluntly for him, mouthing several words. Several seconds passed in silence, and the teen just stood there raising his eyebrows at the teacher. Mr. Goldburns whispered something that sounded like, "_Go ahead. Speak." _He shuffled over and nudged him hard in the ribs, grunting with the effort.

Apparently the boy didn't feel anything at all, the cool, lazy expression on his face stuck stubbornly.

"All right, then…." the teacher said, confused at the teen's strange behavior.

"I believe our new student is err…indeed a bit shy….. Class, this is Zero Allidan, and he'll be a new member of period four biology. Be….._nice_ to him…"

Someone snickered, and Mr. Goldburns immediately roared, "SATURDAY SCHOOL GEROGE MC CORMISTER." Steven tried to play innocent, waving his arm around like he had no idea what was going on. "YES YOU, GEROGE. OR DO U WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR SUMMER WITH ME?"

Satisfied with the silence, the teacher grinned, almost evil-like.

"Ok," the teacher turned back to Zero. "Sorry about that, my classroom's quite a handful. Anyways! Zero, you'll be sitting in that empty desk over there-"

He gestured with his fingers. "-Next to Hugo."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

Although her body showed no sign of interest, and complete indifference as jealous female eyes turned toward her, her mind was already racing with excitement and heightened images of obscene happiness. She wanted to clutch her heart and squeeze it; somehow ease it's relentless pounding that seemed to supplying her mind with too much testosterone. When Zero, the brown-haired slimly fit teenager pulled up a chair, Shugo avoided his eyes, which were examining her. "This is gonna take some time getting used to…." She thought, scrunching her legs further away from him.

Zero didn't seem to take offense of this, as he was now scrounging the room as if he had never seen a highschool classroom before, taking pauses at the computers and globes, and glowing vials of reactive liquids.

We both were incredibly quiet and polite to each other, and i kept on blushing as I tried to talk to him eye to eye, to gain confidence. But something about his eyes……their striking blue thickness, yet dullness at the center……scared me.

The class period passed quickly, to my relief, and I quickly collected my biology notes and shoved them into my old yellow school bag, that I had been using for four yours, awaiting the ringing screech that would set me free. I waited.

"Shugo Hikari," called Mr. Goldburns, said without looking up from his papers. Calling me by my full name, with that familiar, impassive tone, meant trouble. "See me after class."

Yep. Trouble indeed. I slouched down, burying my head in my arms. I groaned softly.

"You okay?" ushed a tired-sounding voice next to me. "Would you be if you were called by your full name by _him_?" I hissed back. Then silence followed. None of us said anything, and the only sound in the room was the irritating tick of the old-school clock. Did I go too far? He was new after all…… More silence ensued. What was everybody else doing?…

"Sorry. I'm just having a bad day…." I whispered back, looking back at him, trying to smile. He said nothing, his eyes as indifferent as ever, looking from the busily working teacher, to me, raising his eyebrows. I stifled a giggle, and my head feel a little lighter. God! He looked hilarious! With his eyebrows and eyes stretched wide that said, "Oh-my-god, what the hell is that?"

All of a sudden, all the chairs in the classroom united in different-pitched screeching and shuffling, succeeding in making my head hurt more than it already did. Then, at the exact instant the period 5 bell cried it's call, the the entire classroom fell into chaos, as a mad wave of students scrambled over each other for their long-awaited freedom. It seemed to me more like a jungle than anything, with survival of the fittest as

Nerds get roughly pushed aside by the jocks, wood toppling over everywhere, and everyday in this place was a struggle for survival; to stay _awake_.

Then, it was time. My body felt suddenly heavy, trying to drag me back, as if it knew I was approaching my imminent death.


End file.
